Killer Croc
Killer Croc, also known as Croc, is a recurring supervillain in the DC Super Hero Girls web series. Appearance Croc is a large humanoid crocodile with huge long arms and who stands on his hind legs. He has yellow eyes and light green crocodile skin and long sharp claws. He wears a tank top with light blue jeans and has a large tail. Superpowers *Crocdile Physiology *Enhanced Strength *Strength Combat *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Senses *Sharp Teeth *Enhanced Clawmanship *Nail Manipulation *Claw Retraction *Regenerative Healing Factor Depiction in the web series Fred Tatasciore reprised his role from the LEGO DC video game properties. Season two In the special Super Hero High, Croc appears battling Super Hero High School students led by Wonder Woman at a construction site. He engages Wonder Woman, Bumblebee, Beast Boy, Harley Quinn, and Cheetah and is eventually defeated when Harley hits him with a wrecking ball from a crane, gets restrained by vines by Poison Ivy, and then hung on a crane hook by Wonder Woman to be taken away by the authorities. As he is hung, he complains of allergies caused by Ivy’s plants. In Ring of Mire, Star Sapphire travels into the sewers after her power ring falls down the drain where she gets pursued by Killer Croc who threatens to eat her. She manages to find her ring and uses it to successfully defeat him. In Hero of the Month: Star Sapphire, he is seen battling Star Sapphire in the sewers in archive footage of Ring of Mire. Season three In Stealth 101 Part 1, Poison Ivy and Batgirl test out stealth gear in the sewers, with Batgirl's gear made to blend in with dark colors and Ivy attempting to cover her scent with lilies to protect her from Croc's sense of smell. Killer Croc nonetheless finds them and engages them. Batgirl hits him with a batarang and Ivy defeats him by restraining him with vines. Season four In Pets Peeved Part 1, Killer Croc appears as part of the Animilitia with fellow animal-themed villains Lion-Mane, Killer Moth, and King Shark and engages Super Hero High students at the zoo. He battles and disarms Harley Quinn, correcting her when she calls him an alligator before being then thrown away by Supergirl. He later appears getting attacked by Supergirl and Bumblebee when the students get lured and trapped into a Kryptonite-laced, super-proof room. In Pets Peeved Part 2, Killer Croc appears with King Shark kicking out the humans from Metropolis and investigates a noise in an alley caused by the Super Pets, where he mistakes Krypto and Ace for stray dogs. When the pets arrive at the zoo to rescue their owners, they defeat the Animilitia, with Ace and Kitsune defeating Croc by shooting him with a tennis ball launcher. Season five In Water Water Nowhere, Killer Croc destroys the water main at Super Hero High School while most of the students and staff are on a field trip to steal a statue on loan from the art museum. When Mera intervenes, she steals the key to the statue's super-proof chains and gets pursued around the school by Croc while being incapable of fighting back with her water powers due to the shut off water. He eventually chases her into Ivy's greenhouse where Mera blasts him with out of the greenhouse with water from a cactus, after which he retreats. Books TBA Category:Villains